Athletes who undergo regular and/or intense physical training often develop sore or stiff muscles. The best relief for these conditions is often massage therapy. However, massage therapy can be expensive and is not always available or practical.
Various movable and stationary products are known for use in stretching and massaging muscles before and after exercise. However, the simplistic design of these products limits the user to focusing on one muscle or muscle area at a time, and the massage rollers have varied effectiveness typically based on an individual's body weight.
It would be useful to develop a product that overcomes the limitations of current products used for athletic massage.